


You Can Never Get Enough

by singingintheshower48



Series: 30 Days NSFW Challenge [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Desk Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingintheshower48/pseuds/singingintheshower48
Summary: It’s been a long week, but Harry and Draco finally find some time to be alone.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 30 Days NSFW Challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503665
Kudos: 51





	You Can Never Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my WIPs doc almost done for months, I’m so glad I finally finished it! I’ve been reading Drarry for so long I actually find it intimidating to write them... As always, comments and kudos are so appreciated!
> 
> For day 22 of the NSFW Challenge— on the desk. Title from “Friday I’m in Love,” by The Cure.

Harry swallowed the groan that fell into his mouth hungrily. It was Friday, he and Draco had hardly had a minute alone since Saturday, and it had been one hell of a week. The Improper Use of Magic Office had caught word of wizard hiding in Northumberland and experimenting with Dark Magic. The sneaky blighter had been determined not to be found, which made for the most exhausting week Harry had encountered since his training days. The couple nights he and Draco had spent together consisted of wearily discussing their days and passing out for a few precious hours. He blamed these circumstances on the fact that he was about ready to come in his trousers like a teenager. Draco was half naked in Harry’s lap, trousers and pants discarded and his shirt rucked up. He ground his arousal enthusiastically into Harry’s stomach, the movement of his hips punctuated by soft noises that he knew drove Harry mad. Reluctantly, he tore his mouth away from Draco’s to put a stop to his impending humiliation. 

“Wait,” he panted, gripping Draco’s hips to still their insistent rolling. 

The man on his lap tsked, reeling back and nearly sending them and the rolling chair they were precariously balanced on slamming into the wall, to fix Harry with the full force of his pout. 

“You were the one that said we had to hurry.”

“I know. We do, but, er, I’m worried about the chair.”

Draco arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him, not fooled by his sad excuse. “You’ve never complained before. But forgive me, I was under the impression that you were a wizard and could fix the bloody old thing yourself.” 

“Do you want to argue magical technicalities or do you want to get off with someone else for the first time in over a week?” Harry shot back. The banter was good. It was bringing him back from the edge he’d been dangerously close to falling off embarrassingly fast. Sometimes it was good having a prat for a boyfriend. Draco huffed, but carefully extricated his legs from around Harry’s hips and backed off the chair. He backed toward Harry’s desk, grabbing his tie and dragging him along.

“You’re never going to stop being weird, are you, Potter?”

“You wouldn’t have me any other way, would you, Malfoy?” He countered, readily following the tugging at his neck. 

The corner’s of Draco’s mouth twitched up, his eyes softening as he perched on Harry’s desk, spreading his legs to let Harry between them. 

“I guess you caught me. Now shut up and kiss me.” 

Harry didn’t answer, just stepped into the inviting spread of Draco’s legs and caught his lips in a searing kiss as requested. Long fingers tangled in his hair, plush lips parted around a hungry groan. Harry took the opportunity to swipe tongue across Draco’s lower lip and into his mouth, deepening their kiss and bringing his hands up to undo the button’s of the other man’s shirt. Draco freed his fingers from the unruly mess of his hair, reaching for Harry’s tie again. He whined in annoyance when his hasty tugging did nothing to loosen the knot. Harry laughed, breaking their kiss to lend a hand. He was huffing out another snicker at the look on Draco’s face, daring him to say something and see what happened, when a flash of purple caught his eye.

“Shit,” he muttered, “Hermione.” 

Pale hands, which had been reaching towards Harry’s belt, jerked to a stop in midair.

“Not exactly what you want to hear come out of your boyfriend’s mouth while you’re fooling around,” Draco quipped. 

Harry jerked his head in the direction of the small paper airplane hovering behind Draco’s head. He turned, heaved a very put-upon sigh, and plucked it out of the air, handing it over.

“What does she want that’s so important that it couldn’t wait until after your lunch break?” 

“She’s been bombarding me with them all week. We were working together on catching that bloke in the countryside who was smuggling magical creatures into Britain. I came back from staking out a pub out there one day and there were six flying around in here.” Sure enough, he opened it to see Hermione’s neat handwriting insisting that he come see her as soon as possible to compare case notes before they turned them into the Wizengamot for the man’s trial. He crumpled it up and tossed it in the general direction of his wastebasket, returning to undoing his tie as Draco rambled about workplace boundaries as he always did when Hermione pestered him about something, not stopping to take a breath or even look at Harry until his tie, shirt, and belt had been flung to the floor and his trousers were undone.

“And furthermore—oh.” 

Harry smirked. “Did you want to continue rehashing that argument, or can we get back to something fun?” Draco snapped his mouth shut, eyes trailing over Harry’s chest and swallowing hard. He grabbed Harry by the hips and hauled him back in close, mumbling that they’d talk about it later before trailing kisses and nibbles down the newly exposed expanse of skin before him. Harry groaned at the heat of Draco’s mouth on him, pulling him close and running his hands beneath Draco’s shirt to drag his nails down his back. 

Draco responded in kind, nipping at his collar bone and sucking a mark into the skin there. Harry moaned, hands falling to the button of Draco’s trousers. Draco lifted his hips to help when Harry undid them, but just as they pooled at his ankles a knock sounded at his door. “Merlin’s pants,” Harry groaned, wrenching out of his hold to stare incredulously at his door. “Harry?” Ron’s voice called through the wood. “Are you in there?” He barely held in a growl of frustration. “I’m here,” he called through gritted teeth. Draco chuckled silently at the exasperation on his face. “Shut it,” he muttered, careful to keep his voice low. Draco leaned back on one hand, bringing a finger to his mouth with the other to tell him to keep quiet. The hand trailed down his chest then, between his legs and taking his cock out of his boxers. Harry gulped, staring wide eyed as he started stroking himself slowly. He was so enthralled he almost missed Ron’s next words. “Harry, Hermione said she’s looking for you. Do you need to get out of the office for lunch, mate? I know how she can be…” “No,” he rasped, clearing his throat before trying again. “No, Ron, I’m alright! I’m… working through lunch today.” Draco snickered and Harry glared daggers back at him. His smirk only widened, his hand not pausing as it stroked leisurely up and down his cock. He flicked his thumb over the head, biting into his bottom lip and arching his back to put himself fully on display. “Are you sure? You sound like you could stand to get out. “No really, I’m fine,” Harry panted. “I’m, um, trying to get home early tonight. Date night.” “Ooh,” Ron’s voice, high with realization, called back. “Right, got it, I’ll get out of your hair then. I know it’s… been a while.” “Thanks, Ron,” he managed to call, managing to sound almost normal through sheer force of will. He stepped forward, wrenching Draco’s hand away from where he was jerking himself. When the sound of Ron’s footsteps faded away he glared down at Draco again. “You,” he huffed. “Are. A prat.” Draco raised a challenging eyebrow. “Yeah? What are you going to do about it, Potter?” He didn’t answer vocally, surging forward to crush their lips together again. His hands wrenched Draco’s boxers the rest of the way down his legs. Draco hummed in satisfaction, and when they were pooled at his ankles along with his trousers, Draco grabbed him by the arse, grinding their hips together. He let out a cut off groan at the feeling of their bare skin finally touching, digging his fingers into Draco’s hips and hauling them closer together. In a matter of minutes the brush of Draco’s cock over his own sent Harry spiraling again, but he wasn’t alone this time.

Draco moaned, wrenching away from his collar and attaching himself to the crook of his neck instead. “More,” he demanded into Harry’s skin, hips bucking up eagerly. Harry grappled for his wand, which had rolled precariously close to the edge of his desk, pulling away just enough from Draco to mutter a spell and slick his hand. He brought his hand down between them hastily, encircling both of them. He started jerking them hard and fast, his slicked hand moving easily over them and drawing a groan from Draco. His free hand came up and twined into the longer hair at the top of Draco’s head, tugging until Draco pulled away from the mark he was no doubt leaving on his skin. He steered Draco up to bring him into a hungry kiss, moaning into it when Draco kissed back just as enthusiastically.

He huffed out a laugh against Harry’s lips. “Needy,” he teased. Draco didn’t let him answer, wrapping a leg around his waist and slinging his arms over his shoulders, pulling him in close and kissing him like he wanted to devour him. He groaned into it, speeding up the rhythm of his hand. Their hips rocked with the movement, each of them fucking forward into the circle of his fist. He added a twist to his movements, shuddering at the feeling and greedily swallowing the moan it drew from Draco. Harry could feel the pressure pooling in the pit of his stomach, sparks shot through his limbs as he raced toward the edge again. 

Draco pulled away from him, staying close enough that their noses brushed together.

“Come for me,” he purred, arching back up to catch Harry’s recklessly loud moan. In an instant Harry was coming, his cock jerking in the circle of his fist and spilling onto Draco’s stomach. His hips bucked back and forth wildly, prolonging the pleasure as long as possible. He panted and moaned into Draco’s mouth, his free hand slapped down on his desk to keep himself standing. Draco drank in his moans eagerly, his hips lifting off the desk and fucking into Harry’s fist until he was spilling between them as well. They rocked through the waves of their orgasms together, panting against each other. Harry released their softening cocks, shaking against him and Draco’s arms tightened around his neck, holding him up as they came down. 

“Shit,” Harry panted when he could form words again. “ _Finally_.” 

Draco huffed out another laugh, reaching up to push his sweaty bangs back from his forehead. 

“I thought we might not manage it before tonight,” he said, pushing on Harry’s shoulders until he stood upright. “My lunch will be over soon, I have to get dressed.”

“Can’t you be five minutes late?” He muttered, leaning down for another slow kiss. Draco leaned into it and for a moment he thought he’d won, but in another second he was being pushed away again.

“The sooner you get back to work the sooner you can see me again for date night.”

Harry grumbled but pulled away, snatching up his wand to clean up their mess. They redressedin relative quiet. Draco bat his hands away when they tried to cup his ass as he bent over for his trousers, Harry combed uselessly at his hair, and suddenly a light laugh broke the silence. Harry looked up to see his eyes sparkling in amusement as he watched him.

“What?”

“I feel like we’re fresh out of Hogwarts, hiding around the Ministry for a quick jerk off together,” Draco said, laughing lightly again.

“It’s a lot nicer now that we’re both out of cubicles, at least,” Harry reasoned, giving up on his hair and leaning in for one last peck. “I’ll make it up to you tonight. We’re wrapping up the smuggling case, then I’m all yours for a whole day.” 

“When will you be out of here?”

“Should be around 7.”

Draco said nothing, raising a skeptical eyebrow. 

“Okay, 8 at the latest.” 

Draco rolled his eyes, sliding off the desk and tucking himself back in his pants and trousers. He leaned up to peck Harry on the lips.

“I’ll bring stuff over to yours to make dinner at a quarter after 8. Don’t be late.” 

“I won’t be,” he promised. 

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Draco quipped, no bite behind the words. He accepted another quick kiss from Harry before sauntering to the door, straightening his robes as he went. “See you tonight, Potter.”

“Looking forward to it,” he called after him, a wide grin stretching across his face. He grabbed for his purple memo pad to send a note off to Hermione. He had work to get to if he was going to make dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Find me on occasionally on [Tumblr](https://singingintheshower48.tumblr.com)


End file.
